Amortentia
Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in existence. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals. Nature Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in existence. It's considered to be a powerful and highly dangerous potion. As stated it's dangerous to underestimate a powerful infatuation. Despite its power, Amortentia doesn't create actual love; it's impossible to manufacture or imitate love. The person under the effect of the potion will only hold an obsession for the person who administered it. Effects It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive, even if the person doesn't acknowledge or is unaware of their fondness for the object of their affection themselves; e.g. Hermione Granger smells fresh cut grass, new parchment, and Ron Weasley's hair.J.K. Rowling and the Live Chat, Bloomsbury.com, July 30, 2007 Harry Potter smelled treacle tart, the woody scent of broomstick handle, and "something flowery that he thought he might have smelled at the Burrow" (which he later realised was the smell of Ginny Weasley). - "“Hang on,” said a voice close by Harry’s left ear and he caught a sudden waft of that flowery smell he had picked up in Slughorn’s dungeon. He looked around and saw that Ginny had joined them." The effects of the potion on a person are described to be near instantaneous; with the person who drank the potion appearing "pale and sickly" and becoming obsessed with the object of their affections, speaking of them as though "hit by a ray of purest sunlight" and becoming excited or dangerously unstable towards others. The potion must be administrated continuously in order to maintain the false love in the drinker. Otherwise, as with Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle Snr, the effects will wear off and the victim would regain their own free will. It is said that those conceived while one party is under the influence of Amortentia are unable to love or feel love. This is shown in Tom Riddle/Voldemort’s lack of affection for anyone but himself, as his father Tom Snr Was under the influence of Amortentia during his marriage to Merope Gaunt. Known aromas for individuals Etymology *Amor is a Roman god of love, and the word "Amour" in French means "Love". *"Tentia" is also Latin for "held". Behind the scenes *According to J.K. Rowling, a large fountain filled with Amortentia could be found in the Love Room in the Department of Mysteries. *In , Hermione does not say what the third thing she smells is, although Rowling revealed in an interview that the third smell was Ron's hair. However, in the film version, Hermione states that the third thing she smells is spearmint toothpaste, due to the fact that in an earlier scene at The Burrow where Ron points out to Hermione there is toothpaste on her face and her parents being dentists. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references de:Amortentia el:Αρμοτενσία es:Amortentia fi:Amortentia fr:Amortentia it:Amortentia no:Amorosia nl:Amortentia pl:Amortencja pl:Amortentia pt-br:Amortentia ru:Амортенция zh:迷情剂 Category:Love Potions